


The Workings of My Dreams

by DapperJake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack Fic, Multi, this is hectic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperJake/pseuds/DapperJake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the day where Tavros fell in flush with Rufioh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Workings of My Dreams

One day, when Karkat and Gamzee were getting their paleness on in the hirn pile, Eridan walked in fabulously (like always).

"Where the Glub is Sol?" He asked karkat, very loudly I might say.

"Why would I know where your bulge sucking matesprite is?!" Karkat screamed."Oh my GOD, Eridan, you make me feel so offende-"

Rufioh suddenly crashed in from the floor.

"Hey little man, don't be goin on to say that word. Kankri will come in all sneaky like and start talkin about triggers."

Meanwhile, tavros looked over and saw Rufioh....

He emedietly fell in flush with Rifioh.

**Author's Note:**

> *THANK TOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS, I HOPE YOU FOUND ENJOYMENT FROM THIS SMALL STORY. THIS IS MY FIRST POST SO YEAH, DONT WORRY. MY STORIES WILL ONLY BECOME MORE DREADFUL.


End file.
